User blog:Dinosaurus1/What 2020 new species from Mattel will appear in Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous?
Hello, fellow JP/JW Wikians. Today, I have decided to make a speculation blog where you guess which species from Mattel’s 2020 line of 17 new species will debut in the Jurassic Park/World Franchise’s first ever official animated series slated to release in 2020; Camp Cretaceous. Now lets get one thing clear; Jurassic Outpost has released an article about this news (you can go here to take a look), and they did confirm that Camp Cretaceous will have some species that appear in the new species 2020 line. While many of these species are designed just as toys, Mattel did confirm that quite a few will be based upon the upcoming Netflix animated series Jurassic World Camp Cretaceous, and even went as far as showing the previously revealed trailer during the panel. This means that not all 17 species will appear in the animated TV series (strangely, only 15 silhouettes appear in this chart), but some of them will appear in the show. Mattel revealed three so far; the Cryolophosaurus, the Alioramus, and the Edmontosaurus. Now, I have shared my opinion on the three species not long ago, and I’ll state them here again. *''Cryolophosaurus'': This dinosaur is what I considered the best figure revealed so far for me, mainly because it just feels like a Jurassic Park/ World design. The coloration was also reminiscent of a Jurassic Park III coloration, and the design in general really reminded me of this photo of a theropod dinosaur charging at the screen. I can personally imagine this dinosaur design on the video cover being repurposed off of the Mattel Cryolophosaurus, and I can think of the result being epic and a truly memorable design. *''Alioramus'': I’ll be honest, when this figure of the Alioramus was first revealed, my reaction to it was a bit “meh” and just average in an alright way, due to it looking so much like its bigger and much more famous relative, the T. rex, in the film canon with its coloration. However, time has passed, and as of writing this, I have started to love the design. In fact, I have happened to love it just as much as the Cryolophosaurus, and can envision that both dinosaur designs (if they debut in Camp Cretaceous) will become my favorite dinosaurs from the franchise. Speaking of debuting in the TV show, I happened to notice an important and hintful detail from seeing this video that states that this animal is around the size of the film canon Velociraptor but it happens to be very aggressive. This really does grab my attention, as it feels canon-ish to me. If it does appear, then it can be the tyrannosaurid equivalent to the film canon Velociraptor, and will just be as dangerous. *''Edmontosaurus'': A dinosaur that has been in the film canon of the franchise for a long time. If it appears in Camp Cretaceous, then it will be a dinosaur that will follow the same fate as the Baryonyx; a dinosaur that is canon but hasn’t appeared until a recent installment comes. However, if anything, I would really like to talk about its design. I have noticed that it is at least inspired by the JW Website Artwork, which are too out-of-place (as in accuracy and coloration) for the canon dinosaurs they represent and among the other dinosaurs. Yes, I am aware of the fact that Mattel has also inspired their Suchomimus and Metriacanthosaurus from the Website, but those feel more in place with the rest of the canon dinosaurs than the Edmontosaurus Mattel has made. Its green colored head makes it out of place with the body, sporting a tan markingless body with a grey stripe from the tail to the arms and the grey on the neck. It’s not a bad design per-se, but I really do feel like it could have been made to feel more like Jurassic Park/World. Alright, now with my opinion out of the way, lets get to the point. I predict that the Edmontosaurus will appear in the show because not only was it residing on Isla Nublar during the 2015 Incident, but it was still alive at the time before the Fallen Kingdom Era. However, I also predict that the other two revealed dinosaurs, Cryolophosaurus and Alioramus, will also debut as well. As for the rest of the blacked out species, I could predict that some will appear in the show as well. *Species that I predict will be in the show: **''Alioramus'': Same reason as above. **''Cryolophosaurus'': Same reason above. **''Edmontosaurus'': Same reason above. **''Sauropelta'': I think that this species that was confirmed to be in the line by Jurassic Outpost which is here will not make it into the show. Sure, it would be pretty cool to see it, and it is a crazy coincidence since in the past, another user (probably Ragnorak Ghost) and I predicted that Sauropelta would make it into Jurassic World III, but after thinking about it, it could have chances of appearing. **''Tarbosaurus'': When its silhouette was revealed, it looked tyrannosaurid, but I wouldn’t have guessed that it would be the Tarbosaurus when it was confirmed by Mattel. Either way, I think that this will be just a figure made to be “cool”, because having it and the film canon T. rex would be odd, and the Jurassic World theme park already has a large theropod species, the T. rex. However, thanks to Klayton’s speculation video on which dinosaurs from the toy line could appear in the show, it changed my mind on the Tarbosaurus, meaning I now have a 50-50 stance on wanting to see it in the show alongside the T. rex. *Species that I predict will be just figures: **''Postosuchus'': Yes, this rauisuchian is most likely a Postosuchus, because before this figure was shown as a silhouette, there was a minifigure of this species that was shown as a minifigure in Wave 3. I predict that this species has a figure of it just to base the figure off of the minifigure. **''Siats'': A rather more interesting dinosaur, recently confirmed as a Siats. In the past, I thought of it as a carcharodontosaurid, namely a Carcharodontosaurus, but here we are. I think the Siats could be just a figure, but it could have a chance of showing up in Camp Cretaceous. **Spinosaurid (Ichthyovenator?): Again, like the carcharodontosaurid silhouette, I don’t think this spinosaurid will appear in the show because the Jurassic World theme park already has the Baryonyx and the Suchomimus, so another spinosaurid would be odd, but welcome. Callovosaurus: Okay, I don’t exactly know what species of ornithopod this is supposed to be, but I’m going to guess that it is the Camptosaurus (now confirmed Callovosaurus). When I thought that this was a Camptosaurus, I wrote that there was a little backstory to this prediction of mine, and I’ll explain it. Before this 2020 17 new species list came to be, I predicted Camptosaurus would appear because not only was there an employee named James who had a tag with this species’ name on it, hinting its residence in Jurassic World, but also because this species’ name has the word “Camp” in it, much like the title “''Camp Cretaceous''”. It would have been a missed opportunity if this figure was another ornithopod species or if this ornithopod didn’t appear in the TV Series. However, now that it’s confirmed as a Callovosaurus, I was a little surprised that this rare ornithopod is going to get a figure, and thus I think it’s not going to be in the show. **''Ornitholestes'': For a long time, I wondered what this species was, and I was surprised that it turned out to be an Ornitholestes, now joining the Mussaurus from Crichton’s second novel into the toyline. Still I think this is going to be a figure. *''Gasosaurus'': An honestly very surprising addition to the Mattel line. I had no idea what this species was prior to confirmation, but as it turns out, it was the theropod discovered by a gas company in China. I think this will just be a figure, though. *Species that I am uncertain about: **''Sinoceratops'': This species has already debuted in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, and the figure may just be a film-accurate correction from their old Pachyrhinosaurus that was named Sinoceratops. However, if it does return, then it could give a peek into how it was cloned, and some backstory to this species. **''Majungasaurus'': I think that abelisaurid with the strange filaments is a Majungasaurus, because of the head with the spikes, and the arms not being visible. I’m not certain about this species being in Camp Cretaceous because on one thought, it could be just a figure made to expand the species roster, but on the other thought, the Majungasaurus is one of the dinosaurs that make up the Indominus rex’s genome, and the Carnotaurus also makes up the genome of the hybrid as well, and it was cloned and debuted in Fallen Kingdom as well, so the Majungasaurus might make it in. Also, the weird filaments on it might be spikes all over its body, and it feels canon-ish to me. **Pareiasaur/Dicynodont? (Scutosaurus?): I’m not entirely sure what species this odd animal is supposed to be, nor am I certain if this animal was a pareiasaur or a dicynodont. I would think of Scutosaurus, because not only is it related to reptiles, specifically turtles, but the Jurassic Park/World film canon focuses on animals that are dinosaurs and reptiles, not mammals, but if I’ll be honest, this animal could be anything. Now, for why I think it will debut in Camp Cretaceous, I think it is because Jurassic World would clone this species because it is pretty unique, and would lead to diversity in species the park has. It would be likely to guess that this animal, if it is a pareiasaur, would be “The Turtle of Jurassic World”. However, this could be doubtful. **''Sarcosuchus'': A rather unexpected figure from Mattel. Before this giant crocodilian has a figure by Mattel, there was a crocodilian that appeared in the Fallen Kingdom Behind The Scenes as a skeleton. I presumed it was a Crocodylus, but people guessed that it was a juvenile Deinosuchus, with the Deinosuchus contributing to the Indominus rex genome, hinting at its existence in Jurassic World. However, if Sarcosuchus debuts in Camp Cretaceous and if the Deinosuchus is indeed canon, then that would mean the Jurassic World theme park housed two giant crocodilian species in its park, which would be crazy. What do you think? What species from the 2020 new species line will appear in Camp Cretaceous? Leave your thoughts and comments down below. Update: Species Category:Blog posts